Lavitz Slambert
Lavitz Slambert (ラヴィッツ・スラムバート, Ravittsu Suramubāto, "Ravits Slambert") is one of the heroes of The Legend of Dragoon. he is the first party member that joins Dart Feld. Leader of the First Knighthood of Basil, he serves under his longtime friend King Albert. Lavitz had wanted to become a knight to protect the country of Serdio ever since he was little, and now he is fighting on the side of the Duchy of Basil in the Serdian Civil War. Lavitz's hope for peace for his country's people is that Basil will prevail against Imperial Sandora, led by Albert's ruthless uncle, Emperor Doel. Sensing a kindred spirit as well as a timely swordarm, Lavitz then joins Dart during Lavitz' escape from Hellena Prison. Character Design Personality Lavitz is a selfless, loyal, kind, and chivalrous man. He puts others before himself, as when he gives his life to protect Albert at the end of Disc 1. He puts charity before obedience, when he offers civilians of enemy Sandora food and lodging. He puts candid aid to a friend above merely appeasing them, as when he advises Dart to take his relationship with Shana more seriously. He also loves his mother very much, shown as how excited he is to be home and to introduce her to his new friends, then in going back to gratefully accept her offered jerky. Lavitz's stainless character and cheerful demeanor separates him from the trope of Lancers in video games generally as there is no clash of personalities or even so much of a contrast. However, he fulfills for Dart the role of a strong comrade in arms, to a fault. Weapons * Spear * Lance * Twister Glaive Found after Albert joins: * Glaive * Partisan * Spear of Terror * Halberd is actually used by Lavitz, albeit after he dies Abilities and Attributes Lavitz is a lance using member of the team; he is a "tank" fighter; although Kongol is of course the extreme of the tank type, Lavitz's HP, Physical Attack and Defense are high, while his Magical Attack and Defense, along with his Speed, are low. Lavitz is more physical-based; his Physical Attack and Defense are higher than Dart, while his Magical Attack and Defense along with his speed are lower than Dart. His HP starts out much higher than Dart, but at the highest levels, Dart accelerates much faster, although he never quite reaches Lavitz' HP per level. Lavitz' physical attacks are pretty close to 150% better than Dart all the way through the levels. In magical battle he often does less damage, but this is offset to a great extent by the fact that somewhere around half of the enemies in the game are Earth Element. The only difference between Lavitz and Albert (and major arguing point between player as who they prefer) are their additions. Though their additions are the same down to the stats, their speed of completing them is different. Albert, compared to Lavitz, is much faster and wild with his addition which can make completing them more difficult. For those used to Lavitz's style, completing them with Albert has proven to be a little more difficult. * All character's maximum level is 60 All of the attributes can be enhanced by Accessories, and their values are always shown as a total of the base value plus the bonus granted by currently equipped accessories. The value for the equipped accessories is never shown separately, but can only be inferred by choosing another item to equip * All characters' HP gain per level accelerates; Lavitz's, from an average of 162 HP for the first ten levels, to 170 HP for the last ten * Physical Attack (AT) starts out closer to 3.5 and then climbs to roughly 3.75 per level * Physical Defense (DF) roughly 3 1/3 per level * Magical Attack (MAT) starts out closer to 1.5 and then climbs to roughly 1.8 per level * Magical Defense (MDF) is 1 per level to level 20, and then climbs sharply to 1.5 and even higher Speed is the first and foremost of the five attributes that are affected only by items; never leveling * Lavitz's Speed is 40 * Lavitz's base chance to hit with Physical attacks is 110%, and Magical attacks, 100% * Lavitz's base chance to Evade Physical and Magical attacks is a base 0%. Dart will only evade things that have a lowered chance to hit Entirely subject to correction, the level Lavitz will probably be at when he joins the party: three.https://gamefaqs.gamespot.com/boards/197765-the-legend-of-dragoon/42851444 Additions These additions are the same in most respects as Albert's, and their links are directed here. To see the animations and listen to the OGG files of Albert's additions:Albert's Additions Link. Spinning Cane |lvl = 5 |strks = 3 |Damage1 = 100% |SP1 = 35 |Damage2 = 125% |SP2 = 35 |Damage3 = 150% |SP3 = 35 |Damage4 = 175% |SP4 = 35 |Damage5 = 200% |SP5 = 35 |soundfile = Spinning Cane La.ogg }} * In menu and in battle it reads as "Flower Storm" but is spoken by Lavitz as "Rose Storm". In Japanese, this addition was "Cherry Blossom Storm." Most Legend of Dragoon fans refer to the additions as Blossom Storm, but it is just as common to prefer Flower Storm in FAQs and Websites Gallery Harpoon.jpg|Harpoon Spinning Cane.jpg|Spinning Cane Rod Typhoon (Ending move).jpg|Rod Typhoon Gust Of Wind Dance.jpg|Gust Of Wind Dance Dragoon Aquiring the Spirit The Jade Dragoon spirit is the third spirit received. Lavitz gets the spirit after the battle with Feyrbrand and Greham . As Greham lays dying he explains that his admiration for Servi turned it a feeling of fear at realizing one's limitations. The only way to over come that fear was with the help of the Dragoon Spirit. Greham tells Lavitz to live strong and vanishes in a brilliant green light. The same green light shines on the floor and reveals itself to Lavitz to make him the next Jade Dragoon. Dragoon and Magic The Jade Dragoon is based mainly on attacking all enemies or assisting all allies. The Dragoon's defensive spell can be very helpful during battle,so much so that some even consider it the best spell/skill in the game. This Dragoon easily runs out of MP though, as there is no 10 MP attacks. This Dragoon also has a stronger magic boost then normal, a 220% boost, because of the character's weaker base magic strength. This boost helps, but the game helps Albert much more than that by making a fair few bosses weak to his Wind Element and an enormous number, more than a third of the enemies in the game, are Earth Element enemies too. Gallery Lavitz Dragoon Transformation.jpg|Jade Dragoon Transformation Wind Blaster.jpg|Wind Blaster EPSXe 2013-06-18 19-07-23-57.jpg|Blossom Storm Gaspless.jpg|Gaspless Lavitz Dragoon Addition.jpg|Lavitz Dragoon Addition Story Chapter 1: The Serdian War Lavtiz and Dart meet in Hellena Prison as Lavitz attempts to escape the prison fighting off the Hellena Wardens. Dart comes in and the both help each other out. Dart tells him that he is here looking for his friend, Shana. They rescue Shana and Shana tells Dart that she can be of some help to them. Dart says that he doesn't want her to get hurt. Lavitz tells him that she's grown up and and he has to accept that fact. The group fights Fruegel as they escape Hellena Prison. The group ventures through to the Limestone Cave and something awkward happens to Shana. Dart begins to have second thoughts about her being with them. They go to the Kingdom of Basil and meet his mother. Lavitz's mother asks Lavitz when will he settle down with a beautiful woman someday. Lavitz and Dart go up to the roof and talk. Lavitz tells Dart that soon Shana won't be his "baby sister" for long. Also mentioning how lucky she is to have a guy like him, especially when Dart comes to the rescue when Dart finds out Shana was taken to Hellena Prison. The guys head down and eat. They then head to the castle and talk to Albert, a childhood friend of Lavitz's. Albert asks if the group can go to Hoax to fend off the Dragon. They go to Hoax and late at night the fort gets raided by Imperial Soldiers. Lavitz and Dart fight a Sandora Elite, then a Giganto that goes by the name of Kongol, the last of his kind. The group beats him and Lavitz watches as Dart gets a whole new body of armor, Rose, mentions this is the armor of the Red-Eyed Dragoon. Lavitz and company go to Villude Volcano and fight the Virage. Shana has a weird moment again like she did in the Limestone Cave. The group heads into Nest of Dragon and Shana feels sick. The group heads through and end up in a lair. They find Greham and fight him and Feybrand. After the fight, Greham tells Lavitz a few last words. Greham's Jade Dragoon spirit is passed onto Lavitz as the new Jade Dragon master. They head into Lohan because Shana falls into a deep sickness. The group goes to the Shrine of Shirley. Here they look for a Dragoni Plant to help Shana recover. Instead they meet Shirley herself and she asks the group a series of questions. The group gets the White Silver Dragoon spirit and they give it to Shana in Lohan. Dart enters a competition in the town and they all watch, Lavitz doesn't join it because he says he can't since he is a Knight in the First Knighthood. The group finds out about the kidnapping of King Albert. Lavitz goes crazy but gets punched in the chest by Haschel knocking him out. Lavitz wakes up and they decide to go save the king. The group goes to Hellena Prison to rescue Albert. The group encounters a few Hellena Wardens and are set into a trap that makes them fight Jiango, a huge monster and Fruegel's pet. After that they rush into a pathway and encounter Fruegel. Fruegel is finally beaten. The group looks to the side and watch as Albert and the Man in Hood are off to the side. The Man in Hood takes the Moon Gem from Albert. Lavitz angered by this turns into the Jade Dragoon and attacks the Man in Hood. The Man in Hood takes out an ancient legendary weapon, the Dragon Buster. Rose notices the weapon and yells out to Lavitz but he is already in the air. With ease he impales Lavitz through the dragoon armor fatally wounding him. Dart and Lavitz share their last moments, Lavitz asks him to end this once and for all. Dart swears to avenge his death. The Jade Dragoon spirit is passed onto Albert, Albert accepts his role as the new master of the Jade Dragon. Chapter 4: Moon and Fate Lavitz shows up in Chapter Four in the City of the Dead, where you must fight to free his spirit from the possessing demon. In the end in order to save himself and lead his friends to The Moon that Never Sets, he spears himself through to kill the demon. He, Dart, and Albert share one more moment together. No longer sustained by the attachment of Zackwell, Lavitz begins to lose his life force and backs away from his friends. He tells them that he will use his last strength to provide them a way to the signet sphere and as he vanishes in a glow of light he tells Dart one final farewell and fades in with the current of light, which is actually a fountain of souls. In the very last cutscene of the game, there is a scene where Dart goes back to Bale. In the room he goes into there is a memorial picture of Lavitz. Dart drinks and after finishing, there is a close up on the cup, the ice cubes settling. This is a reference to the promise that Lavitz made with Dart: "When the war ends, let's have a drink in Bale". Lavitz' Spirit Lavitz is not fought as a normal boss, rather an event boss much like Shirley. Due to a creature (Zackwell) attached to his back, he blindly and violently attacks the party and cannot be damaged. In fact, he cannot be defeated, nor should the party attack him as this leads to a string of counterattacks; for some this is an enjoyable aspect of the battle if only to see Lavitz perform his additions as when attacked he will either use Rod Typhoon or Blossom Storm. The only way to end this battle successfully is to guard and wait for the option to "Talk to him." This causes him to overcome his rage and turn around for a few rounds, thus exposing Zackwell attached to his back. After a couple of rounds of conversation and attacking Zackwell (who will cast confusion occasionally on all characters) the battle will end yielding no experience points, rather a 50% chance of the powerful "Halberd" weapon for Albert to drop. Gallery Lavits.jpg|Concept art for Lavitz Lavitz_full.jpg|Computer rendered image of Lavitz Lavitz1.jpg|Lavitz in his Dragoon form 1033649064 uresLavitz.jpg|Character information page 90-czgxy.jpg|Promotional art Ghost Lavitz controlled.png|Ghost Lavitz controlled Ghost Lavitz controlled fights Dart.png|Ghost Lavitz controlled fights Dart Lavitz sacrifices himself.png|Ghost Lavitz sacrifices himself Lavitz uses his remaining energy.png|Lavitz uses his remaining energy Death davitz.PNG Trivia * Lavitz's idle poise (only seen when Shana & he are running with Dart through the Prairie or when Dart, Shana, and him are jumping rocks in the Limestone Cave) has him putting his arms on his hips and standing still and straight * When Lavitz is in Critical Health he kneels down and holds his spear up to his hip. * When Dispirited Lavitz leans back and slouches to the right slightly and he let's his spear hang freely * When defending Lavitz holds his spear out horizontally in front of him * Contrary to popular belief that Albert & Lavitz's final addition "Flower Storm" has a typo as it's name, this is not true, as the name is meant to reflect the favorite flower of both men. Example: When Lavitz uses Flower Storm successfully he says "Rose Storm" (roses being his favorite flower), but when Albert uses Flower Storm successfully he says "Blossom Storm" (blossoms being his favorite flower). **But, in their Dragoon form, they explicitly use the favorite bloom of one over the other in their magic, demonstrating the closeness and the strength of their friendship. This implies that the defensive property of the magic "Flower Storm" stems from their strong friendship and desire to protect people. * In the plaza of Bale of 20 Years Ago, inside the Moon That Never Sets, there's a NPC that resembles a young Lavitz. When talked to, he says he wants to grow up to become a respected knight like his father and protect Serdio. * Even after Lavitz is killed, he gets a mention on every single disc of the game. Category:Humans Category:Playable characters Category:Dragoons Category:Lavitz Category:Bale Category:Wind Element Category:Mayfil Category:Serdian War